


Tie-Break

by TheShortCaptain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Facial, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShortCaptain/pseuds/TheShortCaptain
Summary: On rare occasions, Erwin and Levi get to share the same room for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everything said and done by the two characters in this story is strongly inspired by real Eruri sex with my boyfriend.
> 
> Also, apologies in advance for any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue! If you've enjoyed the story don't hesitate to leave a comment or message me, I'd be happy to meet other Eruri lovers :)

'I heard noise in the corridor. I bet it's that fucking idiot Jaeger again. I'm gonna check; I'll be right back', the captain said, putting his clothes back on. 'Don't take this opportunity to wank off while I'm out', he added, giving his tall blond companion his best annoyed dead fish look.

It took the short man less than a minute to come back. He started taking his clothes off again, casting a sideways glance at Commander Erwin Smith. After all these times, he still couldn't help but be amazed at the perfectly chiselled body he yet knew so well. The blond Adonis, probably guessing his thoughts, suggestively glanced back at his subordinate.

'If you're finished wanking off I hope you haven't spilled yourself on the sheets, that's fucking disgusting', the black-haired man snorted, his petite figure lightly jumping back into the commander's bed.

'I'd rather use your tiny mouth', Erwin replied, taking hold of the raven's chin, his teasing blue eyes meeting Levi's seemingly uninterested gaze. The short man's cheeks were yet flushed a bright red as he freed himself from the grasp and went on grumpily: 'I was right, it was the fucking Jaeger brat. He almost pissed his pants when he saw me.' Erwin chuckled. He ran his fingers down Levi's back as he murmured: 'Maybe he wanted to take a peek. Maybe he finds this exciting', he went on, leaning forward as he stroked the small of the captain's back. The petite captain shivered. 'I would', Erwin added, taking a firm grasp of Levi's ass. The smaller man jolted but immediately withdrew from the commander's arms and snapped: 'Coming from a narcissist like you, I'm not surprised.' The blond quietly turned around; he was now on top of the little captain and pinched one of his nipples, causing a repressed whimper to escape Levi's half-parted lips. 'I meant it as a compliment for you, actually. But as always you couldn't resist being petty and disparaging', he sighed. 'Do you want me to have the boy whipped in public? Looks like you enjoy humiliating new recruits. You're such a tease', he added, kissing the captain's neck. The smaller man groaned back, desperately trying to free himself from the blond's grasp. 'Don't you want me to fuck you, Levi?' Erwin asked in a low and sensuous voice. His subordinate pushed him away and flipped him over so he was now sitting on top of a surprised Erwin. Quickly getting hold of one of his 3DM gear straps that lay on the floor, he tied both of Erwin's hands. 'So... Commander... What exactly were you saying?' he asked snidely, his hand running down the taller man's chest.

The blond gave him a smug look: 'You're going to lose, Levi. I always win at this game.'

'Oh yeah?' the shorter man replied, giving the large man's already half-hard cock a firm squeeze. Erwin grunted but almost didn't flinch.

Levi furiously removed Erwin's underwear and gave the commander's cock's head a quick lick, earning him a shudder from the tall man.

'I'm going to get you so close you will be begging for me to untie you', Levi murmured darkly, slowly licking the length of Erwin's cock.

'You'll have to do better than that if you want me to beg, little captain.'

The latter furiously licked Erwin's cock, his mouth brushing against the tip without taking it in. He could feel the commander squirming underneath but the bastard remained steadfastly silent. Levi continued teasing, his own underwear now hardly containing his throbbing erection. Erwin's breath was getting ragged and he suppressed a moan. Levi smiled wickedly and leant forward to purr into Erwin's ear: 'All you have to do is ask. Oh, no, wait. _Beg_.'

'Either that or I could resist you and leave you to go to bed frustrated and bitter.'

'After all the trouble you went through to have the two of us in the same room tonight, I know it's not for the pleasure of watching me sleep.'

'It's true. But you know how much I enjoy winning. And you know I always win', he added, nudging Levi's hard cock with his knee. The smaller man shivered. 'Ngh...'

'Yes?' the commander replied impassively.

'Shut up or I'll tie you to the bed', Levi hissed through his teeth.

'You would be too afraid of punishment to do it.'

'Wanna bet?' Levi replied, infuriated, as he sharply pulled the strap and tied it to the bedhead. Erwin winced but almost instantly regained his composure, an amused gaze on his face as the slender captain glared at him. Without any warning, the shorter man took the commander's cock deep in his mouth. The blond gasped for a split second and Levi started sucking steadily. He could feel Erwin getting even harder in his mouth, his dripping cock reaching for the back of his throat. Levi stopped all at once and tilted his head back, looking crossly at the handsome smiling face.

'What a pity it would be if I were to draw back the moment you start coming and you'd be left to spill all over pathetically.' Levi smirked.

'What a pity it would be if I were to come hard on your face.' Erwin replied, clasping his legs around Levi so the shorter man was now completely lying on top of him. 'This angry little face would look even better covered in cum', he added, sliding his tongue into Levi's mouth. The short man drew back and took one of Erwin's nipples in his mouth, circling it with his tongue and biting it gently as he pumped the commander's massive cock with his tiny hand. Encouraged by the taller man's lustful grunts, he began stroking faster, his mouth abandoning the broad chest to leave light kisses all over the blond's hip bone. As his mouth brushed against the head of Erwin's cock again, the tall man muttered, endeavouring to steady himself: 'Levi, untie me.'

'Let me remind you that you're not in a position of strength at the moment', the captain replied hoarsely, resting on the other edge of the bed to press a firm foot against the blond's chest.

Erwin sighed. 'Levi please, untie me, I beg you.'

'These few words are enough for me to wank off to for an entire week', the raven replied with a sneer, slowly undoing the commander's ties.

As soon as he got free from the strap, the taller man flipped the other onto the mattress and held his wrists firmly. 'Had fun, little captain?'

'A lot', Levi winced insolently.

Erwin turned around, now kneeling very close to Levi's face, and quickly shoved his cock into the captain's mouth. He bent forward and began licking Levi's entrance, his hand wrapping around the smaller man's cock. A muffled moan escaped Levi's mouth. Erwin pumped him harder and Levi violently tipped his head back, ejecting Erwin's huge cock in the process. 'G-gaah... Erwin...' Levi panted, the corner of his mouth dripping with the commander's precum as the tall man's cock brushed against his blushing cheek.

'Yes? What is it, little Levi?' the commander asked, drawing his tongue away from the raven's twitching hole, still slowly pumping his cock.

'You... are doing it on purpose, eh?' Levi replied angrily. 'Aaah...!' he rasped as Erwin resumed his irresistible teasing, this time entering his ass with two fingers at the time and beginning to stretch him skilfully.

The blond stopped again: 'What do you mean? If you want something just say it', he added, kissing Levi's inner thigh, adding a third finger and moving his three digits inside the raven, now brushing his prostate.

'Ggh-'

'I may accept if you beg me', the taller man replied with a smirk.

'You-' but before a flushed and angry Levi could finish, the commander swiftly flipped him onto his stomach and pushed his hard cock in without warning. 'Oh how I love this ass', Erwin whispered into his ear. 'When we are on the battlefield, I get hard by just looking at it bouncing on your horse.' Levi gasped as Erwin took a strong grasp of his hips and started pounding him hard.

'A-aah...'

'Thanks for sucking my cock so diligently; now it's so slick it slides perfectly deep inside you.' Levi tried to reply but the commander filled his mouth with two large fingers. Levi sucked and moaned, helpless, as the commander started pumping his cock.

Erwin withdrew his fingers from Levi's mouth and wrapped his hand around the captain's throat, pressing gently but firmly to hold Levi's head steady. He leant closer, pressing against Levi's back, and whispered: 'Feeling you on the verge of orgasm underneath me is a thousand times more exciting than returning from a victorious mission.'

Levi rasped, his breath heavy and jerky: 'What would the new recruits think if they could hear their commander say such things?'

'I see that you still enjoy imagining yourself sullying my reputation... But, tell me, what would the new recruits think if they could see their captain being fucked on all fours by their commander?' Erwin replied, jerking his hips hard against Levi's tiny waist. Levi moaned loudly but before he could come up with a reply, Erwin suddenly drew back and stood up. Taking Levi's arm he drew the shorter man closer before slamming him against the wall, grabbing hold of his thighs and re-entering him in one swift motion. 'What would the new recruits think if they could see humanity's strongest soldier being banged against the wall by their commander?' Erwin reiterated, his hips starting to rock faster as Levi desperately tangled his legs around the blond's waist, nails scratching the muscular back. Erwin bit back, sinking his teeth into the tender neck.

'Ngh Levi...' Erwin grunted, feeling he was getting close.

'Ah-Erwin!' Levi cried, the only warning he could formulate before coming hard on the commander's toned chest, a long and loud moan escaping his lips. Erwin's orgasm followed almost instantly, filling the short captain with abundant cum. He hugged Levi's tiny body that was still wrapping itself around him, gently stroking the raven's nape. 'My beloved little captain', he whispered, kissing Levi's cheek.

The two men lay side by side on the bed, their arms and legs lovingly intertwined. 'By the way' Erwin said, 'don't think this little joke of yours will go unpunished.'

'Eh?'

Erwin took hold of Levi's neck before whispering into his ear: 'Next time I'll be the one tying you up. And you'll have to beg sincerely and audibly for me to untie you and fuck you hard.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday lovely people! I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)  
> Warmest thanks to those who've left kudos <3  
> Thank you for reading and apologies for any typos and mistakes x

Erwin's hazy gaze met the ceiling as he awoke. He turned sideways to take a look at his companion and couldn't help but be moved at the sight of Levi curled up in a small ball on the other side of the bed. How suddenly fragile and touching could Humanity's strongest soldier look when he was asleep. And how very his. Watching Levi still asleep on the rare occasions he awoke after the commander was one of Erwin's very few guilty pleasures. Whenever he looked at the small muscular silhouette by his side, so unusually peaceful when the captain slept in his bed, he would always think nothing and no one could ever take Levi away from him. As if to convince himself of it, Erwin extended a hand to stroke the black hair lightly. Seeing no reaction, he drew it back. He so wanted to hold Levi close, to feel the little body breathe in time with his, to touch the scars on the back, shoulders, arms, legs, everywhere showing how strong and brave Levi was. He turned and wrapped his own massive body around the petite frame that breathed quietly. In spite of the marks, the captain's body felt so soft and warm it made Erwin want to tell Levi how much he loved him. _I love you_. The words escaped his lips, barely more than a whisper.

__

__

' 'The fuck are you muttering?' Levi's head emerged from below his shoulder, his heavy-lidded eyes looking even more bored and uninterested in the early morning.

'Good morning to you too, Levi' Erwin replied with amusement.

Grey eyes and tiny nose disappeared behind the shoulder again as the captain turned away.

'I can feel your boner rubbing against my ass you pervert.'

'What? Oh, I'm sorry.' Erwin drew back instantly. He hadn't fully realised a morning erection had happily welcomed the sight of Levi's almost entirely naked body.

'Come back you big idiot' the captain grumbled, patting the empty space between them. The commander chuckled. 'So you don't mind my boner after all?' he teased. The little ball glared back at him. Erwin hugged Levi's waist and squeezed affectionately, nuzzling the short man's nape right below the undercut. 'Hey!' Levi yelped, his body curling up even more, causing Erwin's hand to brush against a firm bulge in the captain's underwear. The blond grinned. 'Looks like someone's enjoying morning cuddles' he bantered, lightly caressing Levi's erection. The small man tried to bury his blushing face in the sheets but Erwin seized the reddened cheeks and turned them so Levi was now facing him. 'Why so shy this morning? Timidity isn't what usually characterises you. Past a certain point it's more fiery passion and irrepressible desire.'

Levi grunted crossly but squirmed nonetheless, seeking contact with the warm body he wanted ardently.

'Now you're the one who's rubbing against me. This pert ass of yours is waving so suggestively...' Erwin commented, his fingers running up and down Levi's back.

'Fuck you...' Levi replied uneasily, clenching his jaw. But Erwin knew the blunt captain had sometimes the most uncommon ways of expressing his arousal. And the almost imperceptible but vivid light he could see in Levi's eyes as he took hold of the tiny face again told him he had hit a sensitive spot. He went on gently and assuredly: 'Don't be ashamed...' 'Not with a body like yours...' he added, fondling the captain's toned hips.

Levi dug his nails into the commander's biceps, leaving slight red marks on the blond's skin. He raised his eyes to meet Erwin's and ordered in a peeved and yet somewhat pleading voice: 'Cut it off, Erwin'.

This was the sign Levi was ready. Erwin kissed the smaller man's neck, making him shudder. It didn't take more for the short captain to fight back, jumping on top of the blond and pressing his forearm defensively against the commander's throat. But Erwin held him firmly by the back of his neck, grasping the raven's waist with the other hand so as to brush his hardened cock against Levi's. 'Let go of me' the short man rasped.

'Fine; whatever you say', Erwin replied, unfazed, releasing the slender body.

Levi slowly regained his side of the bed. He looked at Erwin, who was calmly gazing back, and irritatedly turned away, only to be caught by a huge hand that squeezed his blushing cheeks, forcing his mouth open with one and then two fingers that started moving in and out. Erwin suddenly withdrew his fingers and, without any warning, pushed one of them into Levi's ass. The captain yelped but before he could protest a second finger pushed into his entrance, scissoring him relentlessly. Levi whined lustfully under Erwin's touch. The commander moved slightly so he could have a full view of his subordinate squirming on his hands and knees.

'That's the Levi I like best: on all fours, panting and moaning.'

At these words, the captain's pride kicked in and he started to his knees wildly, freeing himself from the blond's grasp. The giant immediately followed, towering over him with a smile. Levi gave him a death glare before taking the commander's underwear off and starting to pump him decidedly. His superior puffed audibly, helpless for half a second, enough for Levi to bite hard into the tall man's collarbone, causing a deep grunt to escape Erwin's lips. But it didn't take long for the blond to regain his senses and wrap his hand around Levi's cock. The raven tried to break away but the commander's fingers found his ass again and curled into it tightly, preventing him from going anywhere. 'Gg-aah..!'

'My dirty little captain...' Erwin whispered in his ear.

'Sh-shut up' the other replied.

But Erwin went on: 'You know my dick belongs to you... Just like I know your ass belongs to me' he added, pressing further against Levi's prostate. The captain twitched but replied hoarsely: 'What's next, eh? Are you going to ask me to marry you?'

'I wouldn't mind that', Erwin replied softly. Levi's eyes fluttered but he stood up to the commander, rubbing his thumb against the tip of the tall man's cock: 'You're such a sentimental, hopeless romantic'.

Short of breath, Erwin countered: 'But I'd have you sign a contract stating you have an obligation to get fucked every day.'

He punctuated his reply by pulling the raven's head down, leaving him no time to object and no choice but to take the blond's huge cock deep down in his mouth. The small man let out a whimper, music to Erwin's ears. The thought of fucking Levi's tiny, warm mouth was bringing him to the edge. He knew it wouldn't take long before he would explode in the short captain's throat. He drew back abruptly and sat Levi against the wall, beginning to stroke the smaller man's cock as he vigorously pumped his own, dangerously close to Levi's face. 'What do you think you're doing?' the raven asked warily, between two ragged breaths.

'You'll figure it out soon enough.' Erwin replied. 'I'm going to mark what's mine' he added, pumping both his and Levi's cocks harder. The shorter man realised what the other had in mind, but before he could make a move, the commander spasmed and came hard on his face, covering him in hot cum.

The blond giant yet almost instantly came to his senses and stroked Levi viciously, earning him little moans from the smaller man. 'You're not going to orgasm with my still-warm cum all over your face, are you?' the commander asked snidely. Levi cast him a murderous glance beneath his soiled eyelids, teeth gritted fiercely. Unfortunately for him, the blond's expert hand was rubbing him so briskly the little captain could soon only mumble incoherent, unusually high-pitched sounds before coming in long streaks, mouth wide open and circled with Erwin's semen.

 

'You...' he muttered huskily in the direction of the handsome blond who was proceeding to clean his face tenderly with a towel, 'You're a fucking dead man...'

'Making empty threats again I see. Careful Levi, I've already closed my eyes on your impertinences once, I may not be so patient next time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should follow shortly!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to finish this story, I hope you enjoy this last chapter!
> 
> I'll make sure to post a new story asap :)

The room was very quiet and the candlelight that illuminated it dimly was beginning to fade when a soft knock pulled Commander Erwin Smith out of his musings.

'Come in!' the blond giant called out.

He knew exactly who was behind the door, and for that one person oh how badly he wanted to take his grim Commander mask off, even if for just a few minutes. But this would have to wait. He had to discipline the short captain, after all –that's why he had asked him in–, and to do so he needed to remain as authoritative as ever. Erwin had had to go request funds within the inner Wall for a few days and had only come back to the barracks in the afternoon, leaving him just enough time to order Levi to come to his room at night before rushing to his office and swamping himself with more paperwork.

As expected, the frame that almost immediately sneaked in was no other than the captain's slender silhouette. The small man cautiously locked the door and padded towards the bed where Erwin was seemingly negligently seated, back half-bent against the bedhead. Just like his subordinate, he had removed his 3DM gear for the night and flaunted his casually dressed body, the tight uniform jacket yet highlighting his colossal musculature in a most intimidating manner.

'Oh it's you, Levi.'

'You asked me to come to your room, well here I am', the other replied unceremoniously. 'Don't even try to sound surprised, I know you were not expecting anyone else', he added, his voice sounding deceptively bored.

'That was not my intention. You're the one I was expecting; only, I expected you twenty minutes ago. You're late', Erwin scolded sternly.

'Yeah? Who cares apart from you, you fussy bigwig? I don't know how you even manage to sit with this broom stuck up your ass-'

'Enough', Erwin interrupted, rising from the bed to tower over the undisciplined soldier. 'This is by no means a matter of being fussy, but of respecting your function and your comrades. And of respecting your superiors', he added severely. 'I have grown tired of your insubordination, Levi. It's time you get a good scolding.'

'Huh?' the other replied, narrowing his dull eyes.

'Strip' Erwin commanded.

'What?'

'I said: strip. It's an order.'

The raven glowered beneath his heavy eyelids but retorted: 'Fine.'

He started to undress with a sceptical frown, carefully folding his clothes one by one.

In spite of his artfully feigned coldness, truth was the captain had looked forward to this moment since the commander had left the barracks four days ago, a gentle smile on his face as he had waved at Levi before disappearing in the windy morning.

Now, in this room rendered warm by their palpable mutual affection, Erwin observed his right-hand man attentively, austere and inflexible, a disguise as elaborate and fake as his subordinate's. The more clothes were being removed, the fonder he was growing, his heart slightly tightening at the sight of the beloved body. He knew Levi had shown up late on purpose. He knew Levi was deliberately being insolent and foul-mouthed. This little act had only one aim: Levi wanted to be banged hard, to have his body marked by Erwin's hands, nails and teeth one more time. To be reminded of his humanity. Under Erwin's touch, he allowed himself to be fallible. That was what he needed to stay Humanity's Strongest.

And here he was yet again, in front of Erwin, fierce and defiant. He had taken most of his clothes off when Erwin stopped him with a wild kiss, cupping the small man's ass to carry him to the bed. His second in command's lips were hungry under his, teeth nipping at as much of Erwin as they could. 'My, you seem happy to see me', the blond murmured as soon as he got the short man underneath him on the bed. 'I hope you did not hurt yourself masturbating all day while I was away', he added.

'Of course I didn't, you arrogant dick.'

'Watch your mouth.'

'Or what?'

Erwin didn't bother to reply. He simply pulled down his underwear and took his stiff cock out to brush it against Levi's cheek. 'What the hell, Erwin?! That's fucking disgusting!' the petite captain barked in return. But the blond bent closer to whisper into the raven's ear, still lightly stroking the pale cheek with his erection: 'Don't you want to take it in your mouth? Caress it with your tongue and slightly choke because of the size while repressing a whimper?' Levi reddened as Erwin patiently swept his dick against the raven's cheek, neck, chest. 'If you want me to suck you off just say it' Levi snapped.

'No, I like it this way; it prolongs the pleasure.'

'You fucking perv-'. The hardened flesh that entered his mouth all at once silenced the short man, compelling him to suck obediently.

'How I've missed this perfect, tiny mouth… You're such an amazing cocksucker-'

'Leave the sweet talk to the rich pigs whose ass you lick within the Walls.'

'Oh I'd much rather lick yours.' And, as he noticed Levi was insensibly trying to sneak off: 'You're not trying to escape, are you? ' He sighed and grabbed Levi's neck: 'I'd need to find a way to ensure you're close at hand at all times. Maybe I should put you on a leash.' The little man jumped up and tried to gag Erwin with the white necktie he had carefully folded by the bed. But the blond grinned, yanking the other's wrist without compassion before slowly taking off the fabric. The small man cast him a disconcerted glance before being flipped over onto his back and adroitly tied up to the bedhead. He furiously clenched his jaw but only met the self-satisfied smirk of the commander who dominated him.

'The irony... tied up with your own cravat.'

'Fucking-'

'A little captain offered like that just for me to take...'

'Untie me you shithead!'

'I don't think so.' He straddled the raven's slim hips and started masturbating, extending a hand to grasp Levi's dishevelled face: 'I'm sure I could make you come without even touching you.' Levi tried to steady himself but Erwin held him still, tightening his grip around the little cheeks. He pushed one finger inside the tiny mouth before remarking: 'But that would be a shame, because I wouldn't get to penetrate you. No, you see, pounding you hard is what I like best.' Erwin pinched one of Levi's nipples, causing the small man to bite back a moan.

Still taking all the time in the world, he proceeded to stroke the muscular legs the raven kept tightly closed.

'Are you sure you don't want to spread your legs?' Erwin asked playfully, slowly but surely opening Levi's legs before sliding his tongue inside his entrance. 'Gaah-!'

Erwin looked up smugly, teasing Levi's hole with one finger. 'I'm going to penetrate you so deep...' he purred, entering the small man with two saliva-coated fingers.

'What's going to be penetrated deep is your throat by the blade of my knife once I've untied myself- aah!'

Erwin had once again silenced him with his tongue. 'I told you I would get my revenge.'

'Your- revenge? I thought it was supposed to be a scolding-'

'It is. It's a scolding _and_ I take this opportunity to get my revenge.'

'F-fuck you', Levi rasped.

'No, fuck _you_. And I want to hear you beg for it', Erwin added, pressing more and more against Levi's prostate with a third finger.

'There's no way I would ever beg you', Levi proudly uttered, his increasingly tensing body yet belying his words.

'Is that so?' Erwin crooned, giving Levi's aching length a slow lick.

'Er-win... fucking untie me so I can break your teeth...'

'That's not what I want to hear', the commander reprimanded, seizing his subordinate's chin and tilting it abruptly so Levi was forced to look into his icy blue eyes. He brushed his hardness against Levi's wet hole, making the slim body shiver perceptibly. 'Say it.'

Levi painfully panted: 'Erwin f-fuck me...'

'You're missing something', he pressed against Levi's ass, this time entering it with the tip of his cock. This was too much for the small man.

'Aah-Erwin please...! Fuck me- I beg you..!' he finally cried out, desperately trying to break loose.

'With pleasure', the commander replied, shafting the petite frame all at once. The angle was so unexpectedly sharp the captain shuddered keenly. His consequential wails only made Erwin pick up the pace, nails sinking deep in the short man's ass.

'Please... no more... I'm gonna come...'

'Not yet. There's something else I want to do with your body', Erwin said as he drew back and proceeded to untie Levi.

'Huh? And what's that?' Seemingly recovering his spite along with his dignity, the captain angrily tried to free himself but Erwin bound his tiny hands again, this time tightly behind the pale scarred back as he answered: 'It's something that includes you being on your knees'.

He flipped Levi over as he talked and re-entered him immediately. The smaller man tried to turn around, gasping and sweating, but Erwin's hand found the back of his neck and pressed his face against the pillow. 'Does this remind you of something?' Erwin asked with his usual sternness, bending over him to press harder against his prostate. The overwhelmed Levi could only wince between his clenched teeth, helpless under the blond's powerful thrusts.

'Next time you think of showing me disrespect, remember I was the one who got you out of the underground slums.' He grabbed a fistful of black hair to draw Levi to him and bit possessively into the ivory neck, making the short man grunt in both pain and pleasure. 'Got it, Captain?'

'G-go fuck yourself!'

Erwin slammed the raven's head against the mattress again: ' _I said_ : 'Got it Captain?''

He prodded yet a little deeper, finally breaking the unruly officer: 'Y-yes Commander…!'

'Good.'

With this, Erwin gave a final series of thrusts before releasing inside the small man who spurted with a choked cry. Erwin then carefully and tenderly undid Levi's ties before the two of them collapsed on the bed where they lay panting, absently stroking each other's arm in a daze.

'Levi.'

'Mh?'

'I didn't get you out of the slums. You did.'

The small man sighed before replying flatly: 'No; it's true you did. I would have gone back to that shitty sewer of a place without you, no doubt. I am well aware of it, no need to pamper me', he added.

'Levi, look at me', Erwin said in a resolute tone, softly turning the other's chin, 'nobody got you out of the Underground but yourself.'

The raven smiled a little uneasily: 'Well, you've always told me I was quick at reading the situation. Being a dreaded criminal back there was no match for being even but an underling here with you.' 'Now forget what I just said and go to sleep', he concluded hastily, flushed down to his chest.

Erwin grinned with all the fervent humanity Levi always brought out in him: 'I'll do my best; good night, my little Captain.'


End file.
